The present invention relates to dentistry, and particularly to a two-part dental impression tray for taking a partial or a full impression of a patient""s dentition. In use, an impression material is pressed into the tray, and the tray is inserted in the patient""s mouth adjacent to the desired dentition part, whereupon the patient bites into the impression material to create an impression of his or her dentition in the material. After the impression material sets, it is used as a mold to form a dental model by pouring plaster, or the like, into the mold which hardens and sets to form said model of the patient""s dentition.
Dental impression trays for use with settable impression dental materials are known, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,456 to Goldfogel et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,010 to Wolfe et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,985 to Robertson. The Goldfogel patent shows a three-part tray assembly in which each part has a planar portion as well as a movable member. Thus, this invention relates to a dental tray structure that can be adjusted in order to compensate for one or more teeth, which may be in irregular positions. The tray is also constructed to be used solely for a full month impression. The patent to Robertson is also constructed and used solely for a full mouth impression. The patent to Wolfe is directed to a dental impression tray, which is either for a partial dentition shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 or as a full impression tray shown in FIG. 9, but there is no showing of an assembly in which a dental impression tray can be easily and rapidly changed from one piece that covers only one half of a dental arch by being removably connected to another one half piece of a dental tray to form an assembly for a full mouth impression. It is to be noted that both the Wolfe and Robinson patents are directed to a dental tray construction, which strives for obtaining a more accurate impression of the patient""s dentition.
Briefly stated, the present invention covers a dental impression tray having two identical parts in which one part can be utilized for taking an impression of one half of a dental arch, and in which the second part can be affixed to the first part forming an impression tray for forming a full mouth impression of a patient""s teeth.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a lightweight dental impression tray that can rapidly and easily removably connect the two parts together to create a full mouth dental impression tray. It is another feature of the present invention in which the connecting parts of the dental impression tray functions as a handle for the tray.